TLJ Sequel: The Return of ReyLo
by daughterofkrypton
Summary: After the events of TLJ, Rey and Kylo remain interested in each other in spite of everything that's happened. Rey can't help thinking about Kylo.


**EPISODE IX**

 **THE RETURN OF REYLO**

THE RESISTANCE HAVE FLED IN THE MILLENNIUM FALCON, PURSUED BY THE FIRST ORDER'S SINISTER AGENTS. THE SUPER HOT BAD BOY OF DARKNESS, KYLO REN, STILL HAS A CRUSH ON REY, WHO IS THE LAST OF THE JEDI. HE MEANS TO HAVE HIS WICKED WAY WITH HER AND DESTROY HER INNOCENCE FOREVER...

 **Part 1.**

The Resistance have temporarily escaped the First Order's grasp. Everyone is relieved, although Rey has mixed feelings, as she was secretly looking forward to seeing Kylo again.

Try as she might to fantasize about Finn, as she always used to, Rey continually finds her thoughts and fantasies returning to Kylo Ren. She excuses herself and locks herself in her sleeping quarters. Lying down, she daydreams of the ultimate bad boy, and slowly begins to caress herself. Her nipples are hard and her pussy begins to moisten. She fingers herself for a while, then looks around for a dildo or vibrator, but the ship is annoyingly sex-toy-free.

Just then, Rey spots the perfect implement: her light saber. Unlit, the thick, hard handle feels awesome in her tight wet cunny. After a while she has an idea; she knows it is against the rules of the Jedi order, but no one is around to say so (and she figures the force ghosts won't be rude enough to watch), so Rey then goes hands-free. She now uses the Force to vibrate the saber handle and to move it in and out of her pussy, gently at first, then faster and harder until she cums again and again.

Just then her pager goes off. Rey hurriedly puts her clothes back on and rushes to the bridge of the Falcon, panting and sweating. Finn gives her an odd look – she seems excited, and he guesses that she has been masturbating over him. He's with Rose now, but if Rey still wants him, he doesn't know whether he will have enough strength of will to resist.

C3PO also looks at Rey, and comments, "My circuits detect that your underwear is wet; a change of panties is highly advisable."

"Gee thanks, 3PO," says Rey, turning red.

Brushing off her embarrassment, Rey asks why she's been called to the bridge.

Everyone looks somber suddenly. Then Poe speaks: "Leia has fallen sick. Rey, you're our leader now."

"Didn't Leia put you in charge?" asks Rey.

"I'm not cut out for it. I'm just a pilot. The Resistance has voted to make you our new leader until Leia recovers," Poe explains.

"I'm humbled yet honored," says Rey.

Poe says, "I need to speak to you privately to complete the leadership handover. Can you give us the room, guys?" Everyone leaves except Rey and Poe. Then, to Rey's shock and horror, Poe hastily unzips his pants and gets out his big cock.

"Oh my god," says Rey, "Didn't you hear about #MeToo? What the hell made you think I was into you anyways?"

Embarrassed, Poe puts his tool away. "I'm sorry," he says, "I must have misread the signals."

"No kidding," says Rey. "Besides, I'm into someone else."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you," says Rey, not yet ready to tell her fellow rebels about her feelings for Kylo Ren.

 **Part 2.**

That evening, as she is alone in her quarters, pondering her feelings for Kylo, Rey's thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the initiation of Force-skype, and she sees the life-like image of a naked Kylo in front of her, as though he were really there. He is naked and hot as hell. "Dude," says Rey, "Can't you put some clothes on?"

Kylo says, "Cut the crap, Rey. You know what you want. I want it too." Rey gazes lustfully at Kylo's manly body and his big dick. Minutes later, Rey is using Force projection to make Kylo feel as though she is actually touching his cock, jerking it with the Force, much as she touched fingers with him in the cave. He breathes heavily. After a few minutes he cums heavily, and she is surprised to see a spot of his semen on her hand. "How is this possible?" she wonders.

She is pissed at Kylo when he then disappears without giving her any pleasure in return.

Nevertheless, knowing his feelings for her, she now realizes how the First Order can be defeated.

The next day, Rey speaks again to Kylo and they have remote sex via Force projection. They both cum heavily. "I love you, Rey," says Kylo.

Then Rey drops her bombshell: "You will restore the Republic and disband the First Order. Otherwise, I'll never fuck you ever again."

"And if I do as you say?" asks Kylo.

"Then we'll be together for ever and I'll love you forever and we'll have sex every day," says Rey.

Kylo knows now what he must do. Within hours the First Order has been disbanded, Hux is arrested and on trial for war crimes, and the Republic is restored under Rey's presidency. She wants to pardon Ben for his crimes, but her advisers warn this would trigger an insurrection, so instead she orders the intelligence and security services to provide Ben with a new identity and to keep his identity secret from the Republic's police force. She marries him under his assumed name, and they live happily ever after.


End file.
